Socks and Trousers
by KingKestral
Summary: Why did this keep happening? Hinata thought to himself, why is Kageyama always staring at me like that? After, a bad judgement on Hinata's part causing him to fall over in the rain, he ends up at Kageyama's house where they share the couch!... The first date... Laser tag! (Don't judge a book by it's bad summary?) -Kagehina- Small Fluff
1. Socks and Trousers

**I know It gets off to a slow start... but please bare with me... Thanks for choosing to have a look at this Fan fiction though... It means a lot (A LOT)**

As Hinata glanced towards the general direction of Kageyama their eyes once again caught each other's. Hinata quickly looked away, feeling his face turn a bright red, still he quickly stole another peek noticing that Kageyama's face looked almost a bright as Hinata's felt….

Why did this keep happening? Hinata thought to himself, why is Kageyama always staring at me like that? He added it to the growing list of strange things that Kageyama was doing recently.

After a particularly tiring and long-running training session one evening, everyone was exhausted and therefore very quiet in the changing rooms and this silence caused Hinata to think more about how Kageyama was acting lately and why he was being like that.

Now Hinata had a couple of ideas, one being that everyone went out for pork buns without him, and Kageyama felt guilty, or another being that the volleyball team were planning something that Hinata wasn't involved in. But the one idea that he kept coming back to and the one that scared him the most was the idea that Kageyama didn't like him anymore or rather still didn't like him…

It made sense, he knew that he was always getting even the basics wrong and that his always seemed to be the one to serve balls into the back of his head. Kageyama was always shouting at him and man handling him and always wanted to fight, also he even said that he would rather receive toss and spike all by himself than play with Hinata even though that was just their second meeting… It made sense that he hated Hinata even though he was able to hit his crazy fast tosses…

Either way after practice was over he planned to interrogate Kageyama until he had no choice but to tell him why he was acting that way…

Hinata had it all planned out, he would get changed slowly and then wait for everyone else to leave before approaching Kageyama and demanding to be told why he was acting so strangely… Hinata planned that Kageyama would be so taken aback by his sudden change in attitude that he would just tell him everything on his mind…

Well that's what he had planned anyway… however before he had a chance to put his plan into action Kageyama grabbed his bag and hastily exited the changing rooms leaving a bewildered Hinata and everyone else still in there and for some reason this rattled Hinata…

"Um…" Hinata said to everyone else in the changing rooms while quickly removing his shorts and then realising he probably should have kept them on for a while when everyone turned to look at him. "Are you guys planning something without me?"

Everyone just sighed or shrugged at Hinata as he quickly tried to scramble into a pair of trousers before realising that he has put them on backwards…

"I don't know what you're talking about" Daichi replied in a Monotone voice, clearly more preoccupied with tying his shoe laces that talking to Hinata as he tried to fumble his way out of his trousers…

"What about Pork buns?"

Daichi just sighed.

"Ahh, never mind then" Hinata replied while scratching the back of his head and giving one of his cutest grins. And then removing his shirt and getting back to changing… but the thought still didn't leave him.

Well if they weren't planning something and they didn't have pork buns without him then Kageyama _must_ hate him…Maybe if he hurried and got changed he would be able to catch Kageyama up on his bike and still confront him… Hinata's original curiosity had by now changed from wonder to worry… what if Kageyama didn't want to toss for him anymore; what if he _did _hate Hinata?

This sudden thought wound him up more than it probably should have, his team mate, the only person that gives him tosses that he is able to spike again and again, leaving him? The very thought made him feel sick and he had to dig his hands into his leg just to stop himself from shouting or punching something… it had never occurred to him before but Hinata now felt certain that Kageyama _did_ hate him…

Emotions gripped him and without a second thought or even his shoes or shirt he sprinted out of the changing rooms, across the volleyball court and out of the hall…

He stopped just outside the door looking towards the sky and noticing that it had just started to rain… he started piecing all of the thoughts rumbling around in his head together… Kageyama wasn't tossing for him much anymore, he also hasn't talking to him much and almost seemed to be avoiding Hinata, and yet he was always staring at him and always got embarrassed whenever he got caught… also Kageyama had stopped shouting at him whenever he did anything wrong and even stopped patting his head if he did something right…

"Well then… that's it… Kageyama hates me" thought Hinata out loud… "He hates me and thinks I'm an embarrassment, he can't even look at me let alone touch me or even just talk to me, do I mean that little to him?"

The rain had now started falling steadily and the sky had become dark as the end of the day drew near and the clouds rolled across the sky… Hinata took a step forwards, out of the overhead protection of the roofing, his sock immediately soaking up the rain from the grass… it was cold and uncomfortable but Hinata didn't care… he took another step and another until his was walking at quite a pace. Then he was jogging and finally sprinting as hard as he could down towards the school gate ignoring his bike completely… The rain suddenly erupted into a torrent pouring from the sky, battering his bare chest. Hinata could barely see as he gasped for breath as he ran, either rain or tears cascading down his cheeks. But he kept running ignoring the growing cold numbness of his feet and his orange, normally bouncy hair sticking to his face blurring his vision.

He kept running out the school gates, downhill, along the deserted road until he saw a blurred figure sheltering under a tree but Hinata couldn't stop running although he felt like his lungs were about to explode…

"KAGEYAMA!" he shouted as loud as he could as he drew closer to the person under the tree, still sprinting as hard as his aching legs would let him…

The figure quickly turned to face Hinata, Kageyama eyes darting wide open as he sees Hinata running at full pelt towards him soaking wet wearing only a pair of trousers and sodden socks on his feet…

"What's wrong?" Kageyama shouts back with a sense of urgency in his voice…

"I HATE YOU!" Hinata screams back still sprinting towards him. At this point Hinata realised that he needed to slow down otherwise he would full on rugby tackle the guy that hated him so much…

"What?" Kageyama replies as Hinata tries to stop and slips ploughing into him, brutally knocking them both to the floor… It's all Kageyama can do to wrap one arm around Hinata's bare waist and the other around his head and brace himself to take the full force of the fall on his back making sure that Hinata is safe in his arms…

Kageyama doesn't dare move or let go of Hinata until he's sure that he's ok… He sighs in relief as a numb pain shots down his side and he can't help but grown after having all the air knocked out of his lungs by Hinata…The orange bundle lies still, soaking wet and freezing cold yet at the same time radiating heat… _Did he run like that from school?_ Kageyama thought to himself as he could feel his heart rate increase… out of nervousness for having Hinata nestled in his arms but also out of fear that he might be injured, as he wasn't moving, only breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Kageyama asks softly, his voice a little raspy… simply hoping for a response…

"Yeah" Hinata replies wirily while trying to prop himself up before realising that his arms and legs ache too much to even do that… and instead just stays curled up against Kageyama's chest…

"Where are your shoes?" Kageyama questions, hoping that Hinata doesn't notice his pounding heart through only the one layer of cloth that separates the two boy's bare chests from each other…

"At school." a small, muffled voice replies before curling up tighter to Kageyama…

Kageyama can feel himself blushing and his heart rate increasing further but he still embraces Hinata again wrapping his arms around him hoping to warm him up a little… "Why?"

"Because you…" his voice breaks and goes back to breathing heavily, his whole body shaking through cold and exhaustion…

"Never mind!" Kageyama suddenly orders… "We need to get you inside or you're going to get ill!"

Before Hinata could protest Kageyama had swooped him up into him arms, cradling him as close as he could to his body… Hinata could feel his warmth and strong, beating heart and this comforted him… Maybe Kageyama didn't hate him… would you carry someone you hate like a delicate child? Would you worry about them getting ill? Does Kageyama really hate me? All these questions filled Hinata's head as Kageyama started walking. As he moved out from the protection of the tree the rain again battered Hinata. He buried his head into Kageyama's armpit and although still at the mercy of the elements he felt safe in his arms… He could feel his eye lids getting heavier as the sound of Kageyama's footsteps drew him towards sleep…

Hinata was lighter than Kageyama expected and to be honest he was glad, as the walk to his house wasn't exactly short… The pain in his ribs still noticeable and quite strong but he was able to push that to the back of his mind, it was probably only bruised a little anyway. He had planned to take Hinata home to his house before it dawned on him that he actually had no idea where he lived, so it seemed his house was the best option…

He still had so many questions going through his head like: _why the HELL Hinata had come running after him like that? Why did he say he hated him? What happened to his shirt? Why were his eyes red and swollen like he had been crying? Does he feel the same way about me as I do him?_ But he knew that he couldn't ask any of them right now because Hinata was asleep.

Kageyama wanted to hug Hinata even tighter than he already was but instead tried to focus on carrying Hinata to safety… Still his stomach couldn't help but get knotted up and his heart couldn't help but beat faster than ever as he thought about just how cute and peaceful Hinata looked while he slept and how soft his bare skin was and how the droplets of rain bounced off of his perfectly shaped shoulders and ran down his chiselled chest… great! He had been trying his best to avoid Hinata because he knew how he felt and yet here he was closer than ever to the boy that he couldn't help but get worked up over…

As Kageyama arrived at his house Hinata was still sound asleep… he carefully let himself him making sure not to drop Hinata as he fumbled around for the key, or bang his head on the door frame as he entered… by now they were both completely drenched Hinata still shaking a little.

Kageyama slowly lowered Hinata onto the sofa and quickly strode over to the thermostat to turn up the temperature as high as it would go and the light on… although Kageyama was just as soaked as Hinata by this point he decided to tend to Hinata first before himself however he does quickly remove his shirt just so that he can start to dry off a little… He wandered into another room and came back with a couple of pairs of pyjamas and a towel.

He had considered not waking Hinata up and changing him while he slept but he understood how much of a bad idea that was… Instead he slowly knelt down next to the sleeping boy and situating his hands into Hinata's quivering shoulders he slowly started to shake him… "Hinata wake up… I need you to get changed"

Hinata's eyes slowing flickered open and with drowsiness he came into a seated position Kageyama hands still planted on his shoulders… "I'm awake." Hinata voiced through a yawn…

Kageyama quickly grabbed the clothes and placed them on top Hinata's lap… "Are you alright to change by yourself?" Kageyama questioned softly.

"Yeah…" Hinata slowly positioned himself so he was seated on the edge of the couch, his feet planted on the floor with Kageyama still kneeling on the floor next to him. He grabbed the pyjama top and slowing put it behind his back, groaning slightly as he pulled his hands through the sleeves… Without thinking Kageyama stated doing up the buttons at the front and because Hinata didn't have the energy to complain he met no resistance…

Next Hinata started to fumble around his crotch area trying to undo his trousers button to no avail… again Kageyama carefully unfastened the button for him… Hinata just stared at Kageyama unable to find the energy to react…

"Can you do the rest on your own?" Kageyama questioned taking Hinata by surprise… Hinata snapped back into reality and nodded lightly…

"Alright… I'll be in the next room if you need me…" Kageyama collected up his clothes and moved into the next room also presumably to get changed…

As Hinata sat there clumsily removing his trousers and underwear question after question floated around is his head… By now it was crystal clear that Kageyama didn't hate him, but that still didn't explain why he had been acting so strange lately…

Hinata secured the pyjama bottoms around his ankles before standing to pull them up over his waist… He couldn't help but notice that the clothes smelt like roses and vanilla, the sent that is undoubtedly Kageyama's. They were very long and a little too big but still, the satisfaction of having soft, warm, dry clothes around his frozen body matched almost that of hitting one of Kageyama's tosses… Hinata's slumped back down onto the couch resting his head softly onto one of the pillows as Kageyama re-emerged from the room where he had changed, carrying a small towel… Hinata's eye's followed him around the room as he walked over to what seemed to be a medicine cabinet and watched as he rummaged around in it for something… after a while of stretching and rearranging Kageyama closed the cupboard door with a small tube of something in his hand…

Kageyama made his way over to where Hinata was sprawled out across the sofa and sat down on the arm closest to Hinata's head… It took Hinata quite by surprise when Kageyama lifted his shirt and started to rub some of the cream onto one of his upper ribs… Hinata could already see a bruise start to form. '_Perhaps he had knocked himself when I ran into him'_, Hinata thought to himself as he read _Anti-inflammatory _in small writing off of the tube_…_

"So are you going to explain yourself?" Kageyama suddenly asked as he screwed the lid back into the top of the cream tube…

Hinata squints slightly as he remembers how he had dramatically over reacted to Kageyama leaving the gym early without him, and how he had then ran after him idiotically, practically naked! Hinata sighed deeply pushing away the remaining drowsiness… he had considered making up an elaborate lie depicting being mugged or something but in the end just decided to be honest.

"I thought you hated me" Hinata quickly blurted out before he had a chance to change his mind about answering…

Kageyama turned to look at him, his eyes wide and his lips slightly apart and what could only be described as a shocked, concerned face… "Why would you think that?" Kageyama quickly questions back…

"Because…" Hinata considers going through his entire list of reasons why Kageyama would, or even should hate him, but realises just how stupid it sounds and therefore suddenly changes his words… "It's fine I know that it's not true now, it's just…" Hinata was cut off before he was able to finish his sentence…

"So if you thought I hated you… why were you running after me? What exactly did you plan to do after you caught me up? Huh… Punch me? What?" Kageyama replied with a slight giggle.

"I don't know I just…" Hinata whispered, his voice seeming very weak compared to Kageyama almost angry sounding tone…

"Just what? You had to run after me without even thinking… without even putting enough clothes on?" Kageyama was almost shouting now… "Why do you never think about your actions before you do them? Why would you even consider thinking that I hate you? Why do you get so run away with your feelings and not even think to take care of yourself first…hey?" Kageyama had pushed his face close to Hinata's and was now shouting in his face… "What if you had slipped and I wasn't there to catch you and you had cracked your head open on the pavement? What if you then couldn't play volleyball? What then?" By now Kageyama had got so much into Hinata face that the poor boy was almost crying…

Suddenly Hinata snapped and punched Kageyama hard in the stomach… the boy crippled in pain gasping suddenly as Hinata quickly shuffled away from Kageyama "I don't want to play volleyball without you!" Hinata snapped back with tears rolling down his cheeks…

"What do you mean?" Kageyama replied his voice cracking a little as he responded…

Hinata took a deep breath stunting the tears back… "I thought you hated me, it was the only explanation as to why you have been avoiding me… you don't talk to me as much, and you don't want to walk home with me…

"You dumbass…" Kageyama retorted "That's because I can't be alone with you…"

"EXACTLY!" Hinata screamed aiming another punch towards Kageyama head which he quickly deflected with his arm before grabbing both of his wrists so that he can't try it again…

"What do you mean 'exactly'?" fighting Hinata as he tries to struggle out of Kageyama's grip while trying not to look at Kageyama, his eyes again filled with tears…

"Let go of me… Please" Hinata suddenly pleads less with anger and more with fear. Kageyama notices this and immediately loosens his grip on Hinata's wrists… Hinata's curls up on the couch, his arms embracing his knees tight to himself; burying his head into one of the pillows…

Sudden silence fills the room and Kageyama hears Hinata sobbing slightly… Regret fills him… he slowly lowers himself down to sit on the couch at Hinata's feet… He nudges one of Hinata's feet slightly causing him to flinch away… Kageyama takes a deep breath before talking softly

"Look… I'm sorry… I don't hate you… I could never hate you, your my partner remember? Please Hinata, I know that I've been tossing to you less and I know that I'm not talking to you as much or walking home with you but that's because I can't handle it… "

Hinata stirred slightly and the sobbing stopped… Kageyama continued

"When you came running after me… to be honest I was happy… Even where you were screaming about hating me I was happy" as small grin spreads across his face… Hinata's head slowing emerges from the pillow and looks at Kageyama as he continues to talk almost like he's in his own little world…

"To be honest I never hated you… I just hated how I felt about you" Hinata stared wide eyed at Kageyama barely breathing…

Wait Hinata thought to himself… was that a confession?

Hinata's previously very cautious attitude suddenly changed… "So you don't hate me then?" Hinata asked with probably a little too much enthusiasm…

Kageyama suddenly started blushing a little, not making eye contact with Hinata "No…" he mumbled but not too quietly so that Hinata couldn't hear…

"I'm glad, I thought you hated me!" Hinata also smiled a little…

"Is that what this whole thing was about?" Kageyama asked still not looking directly at Hinata

"Yeah…" Hinata nodded slightly and smiled as he rubbed the back of his head a little, his orange locks still a little damp from the rain…

Kageyama acted before he was able to think about what he was doing… He quickly shuffled towards Hinata and pulled him into a tight embrace… Hinata's breath caught in his throat as he was pulled towards Kageyama unable to react but through his own choice didn't try to pull away he just stayed still, his arms by his side… Kageyama was warm and Hinata felt safe in his strong arms while they sat on the couch. He could feel his heart rate increasing and his whole body warming but it didn't feel awkward at all… Hinata felt calm, probably calmer than he had ever felt before… so much so that when Kageyama eventually tried to pull away Hinata wrapped him arms around his back and squeezed him as tight as he could just to make sure that Kageyama didn't let go…

"I'm sorry" Kageyama eventually mumbled as he nestled his head on Hinata's shoulder "I was being selfish… I didn't think about how you felt"

Until now Hinata hadn't really thought about how he felt either but at that moment he knew for certain that he didn't want Kageyama to ever let go of him or ever desert him…

The boys stayed embraced like that for what seemed like forever until Hinata finally spoke again… "Does this mean you love me?" he asked in a light tone... But he didn't get an audible reply as Kageyama had fallen asleep in his arms and was snoring lightly… Only then did Hinata realise just how tired he was too… he lay them both down on the sofa still not letting go of Kageyama and together, entwined within each other they both fell asleep…

**Thank-you very much for reading... I would love to know what you think with a review or PM... Thanks ^_^**


	2. T-shirts and Jumpers

**Wow, I didn't scare you off in the first chapter... righty oh... Onwards...**

Kageyama awoke with a start and glancing down, noticed the golden orange locks of Hinata's head buried into his chest, he could hear the light snoring of the bundle indicating that Hinata was still fast asleep… Kageyama could have stayed like that forever, huddled up so closely to the boy that seemed too good to be true… Hinata's breathing was soft yet strong and although Hinata hadn't showered since before yesterday's training session he still smelt sweet and Kageyama couldn't help but find that adorable… Kageyama didn't dare stir although Hinata was lying on his arm and he had really bad pins and needles. He just kept staring at the top of Hinata's dosing head and imagining what his face must look like… _Soft, warm, cute!_

His heart was now racing but he didn't even try to supress it this time… it was clear even to his stubborn self that he loved Hinata…

His mind slowly wandered back to last night, To pretty much confessing… The fatigue much have made him crazy… yes that would explain why Kageyama had become so unable to think and therefore let his emotions run away with him and tell Hinata exactly how he felt…

To be honest he had expected Hinata to turn and run in the opposite direction as fast as he could but the fact that he didn't got Kageyama wondering… why would Hinata go so far as to run after him in the pouring rain wearing barely any clothes if it wasn't because Hinata was afraid of Kageyama leaving him… If he hated him like he said he did then why didn't he send an angry text or shout at him next time they met, like any normal person would have done… why'd Hinata felt the need to do… That!

Kageyama was quickly pushed out of his thought bubble at the sound of Hinata's muffled voice almost completely uncomprehend able…

"Kage-….. Don't leave"

_What! _Kageyama thought to himself, quite taken aback by this sentence before finally computing that Hinata must be talking in his sleep… Kageyama couldn't help but get a little flustered at the idea that even in his sleep he was on Hinata mind…

Soon after, Hinata awoke… he cocked his head back and stared dozily into Kageyama's eyes. Kageyama couldn't help but blush lightly as he gazed back into Hinata's seemingly boring brown eyes. However upon closer inspection there seemed to be specks of gold darted about his Iris… and his noise was littered with beautiful small freckles of varying shades… I breathe caught in his throat as everything seemed to go in slow motion. Hinata blinked slowly; still gazing into Kageyama eyes… there body entwined and their faces mere centimetres apart… kageyama could just reach out and kiss the boy and he was even considering it as Hinata spoke…

"I need to pee!" He spoke in a clear almost monotone voice causing Kageyama to instantly snap back into reality…

"What?" Kageyama replied almost angrily as he continued to stare disappointingly at Hinata…

"I need to pee… Let me go" He pushed slightly on Kageyama's chest as he tried to wriggle out of his grip… Kageyama didn't move instead he grabbed hold of Hinata tighter…

"Seriously! Don't squeeze so hard I think I'm going to wet myself!" He shouted as he finally wriggled his way out of Kageyama's clutches and ran awkwardly towards the hallway… He turned at the last second…

"Where's the toilet?"

"Not telling…" He was going to say however he thought this would be suitable punishment for Hinata ruining that perfect moment…

"Argh… Baka!" Hinata mumbled as he sped down the hallway in search of the toilet…

Kageyama positioned himself onto his back, sprawled across the sofa… staring up at the ceiling. He contemplated how they ended up sleeping together on the sofa but eventually pushed that away as it occurred to him how hungry he was… Training yesterday had finished late and although Kageyama had planned to eat some dinner he actually hadn't got round to it. So that settled it… He got up and wandered into the kitchen where he investigated the fridges and cupboards for food… He was glad that it was Saturday today as he didn't need to worry about running out of time or having to be anywhere…

Although Hinata hadn't asked he decided to take a shower anyway… after all it was Kageyama fault that he had ended up soaking wet and cold last night, so he came to the decision that using be shower would be payback…

He quickly undressed from the pyjama's that were way to big on him and screwed them up into a ball before throwing them into the wash basket… He quickly climbed into the shower and turned on the water… The relief was instant as the hot water touched his body, instantly warming him through and he couldn't help but shiver as this sensation washed over him. He borrowed a little shampoo and shower gel making sure that Kageyama wouldn't miss it… It was Ocean minerals and Orange… It smelt good and manly but most importantly it smelt like Kageyama and Hinata liked that…

It occurred to Hinata that Kageyama had pretty much confessed to him yesterday and although Hinata wasn't turned off by the idea he had never really considered Kageyama like that before… But regardless he still wanted Kageyama to himself and even he couldn't deny how happy he felt in Kageyama's arms as they slept… not only that but also how he got embarrassed when Kageyama stared at him and how desperate he felt when he believed that Kageyama hated him…

"So I do like him" Hinata thought out loud as he rinsed the remaining soap suds off of his body

As Kageyama heard the shower turn on he thought about how he had almost expected it… He finished frying off the last piece of Mackerel as laid it onto a plane and placed in on the table with his other creations… miso soup… a huge bowl of rice, a small bean spout salad and a packet of crisps… admittedly some of it wasn't very breakfast-y but he was just trying to use up what he could find…

As he thought about it more it occurred to him how he had actually never seen Hinata is normal clothes before… the closest he had seen was the hoody that he wears under his school uniform… he wondered what sort of clothes he wears…

Only then did he realise that Hinata had no clothes to wear… Kageyama had put Hinata's trousers pants and socks into the washing machine last night and then transferred them to the dryer this morning meaning that they were now washed and dryied… however that didn't change the fact that Hinata didn't have a t-shirt to wear…

Kageyama quickly strolled into the bedroom and grabbed the smallest t-shirt and Jumper that he could find… a plain white tee and a grey hoody Kageyama had always kept for emergencies… He also realised that later Hinata's would need shoes too, however all of Kageyama's would be too big… He did however, at the bottom of his drawers had a pair of white trainers that's his aunt had bought him but in the wrong size… he had never worn them but also had never got rid of they because they were a present… they would do nicely…

He placed the shoes near the back door before making his way towards the shower room where Hinata was… He carefully opened the door making sure not to make a noise and carefully placed the pile of clothes on the side… he could see the blurred outlines of Hinata's naked body through the frosted glass and almost breathed too heavily as he caught himself staring… he quickly retracted and started to slowly close the door again…

"So I do like him" A voice said from inside the shower… Kageyama quickly glanced back a breath catching in this throat… he stared wide eyed at the blurred figure, wondering if he had it right or if it was just wishful thinking… Kageyama swallowed hard his heart once again beating solidly… It seemed so loud that Even Hinata would been able to hear it, no what was he doing he had to leave before Hinata got out of the shower… closing the door softly Kageyama made his way back towards the kitchen…

Hinata climbed out of the shower and noticed the pile of clothes on the side… '_Had they been there the whole time'_ Hinata thought to himself as he finished drying and pulled them over his body. The jumper was a little too large and it hung over his hands but it was warm and snug and it smelt like Kageyama. Hinata wondered if he would get too keep this jumper… He could smell food and so left the bathroom following his nose…

Hinata and Kageyama ate almost in complete silence… Hinata asked a couple of questions however Kageyama only answered with a couple of words so Hinata decided to just stop asking…

After breakfast Hinata plopped himself down into the sofa as Kageyama cleared away the dishes… on the table in front of him was a magazine named 'S'more Sport' Hinata idly started flicking through pages before stopping on a particularly action packed one… He gazed at the pictures of people paintballing… running for cover behind old cars and firing from behind barrels… the caption '_be a soldier'_ engraved in large green bubble writing across the majority of the page…

Suddenly Kageyama was behind him his head just above his shoulder making Hinata jump…

"That's pretty dangerous you know"

"I wanna try it!" Hinata voiced with overflowing enthusiasm…

"No way… I'd rather not get covered in bruises like I did last time…"

"You've been before?" Hinata gazed at Kageyama with puppy dog eyes like this person was some sort of god…

Kageyama glaced away blushing slightly "Yeah… I got hit in the balls" He mumbled…

An awkward silence filled the room before Hinata suddenly erupted into an uncontrollable laughter… rolling around of the couch clutching his stomach…

"Shut –up!" Kageyama shouted… "I'm not taking you and that's that" but Hinata didn't seem to care anymore he was too busy falling of the sofa and rolling around on the floor…

"Alright… It's not that funny!" Kageyama said to Hinata as he stopped for a breath before continuing on again…

"Sorry…" Hinata chuckled trying to control his giggles and failing miserably.

Kageyama stayed silent for a while and Hinata finally stopped laughing at him… He crawled his way back into the couch and knelt there almost waiting for Kageyama to say something…

Kageyama sighed before finally speaking "I won't go paintballing but what about laser tag?"

Hinata had hear of laser tag and that seemed like an awesome idea… "Yay!" He screeched and wrapped his arms around Kageyama shoulders… hanging onto him… "Laser Tag, Laser tag!"

"Let go of me Dumbass!" Kageyama mumbled but the redness of his cheeks was too hard to hide.

**Thank-you again for taking the time to read this, it means a lot... I'm surprised with the amount of views (Hello fellow Englishmen)… please review! I want to know what you guys think!… I will get the next chapter out on Saturday GMT… ^_^ **


	3. Vests and guns

**Thank you again for the appreciation... Looks like the boys are going on their first 'Date' ^_^ Please Review or PM me... I would love to hear what you think...**

Kageyama and Hinata bundled into the train … It was a Saturday and therefore the train leading into town had become quite packed; there were no seats available so the boys were forced to stand up…

Kageyama was able to reach up and grab hold of one of the straps that fell down from the roof of the train, however Hinata, being the little vertically challenged person that he was, was unable to reach one comfortably so was forced to keep balance without one… so much so that as the train slowed or sped up Hinata found himself being tossed around quite a lot…

To start with, while there were only a few people standing up this wasn't really a problem as Hinata was able to stumble around a little bit to regain his balance, however with each stop more people were boarding and therefore the more crowded the train became and unfortunately Hinata found himself bumping into people despite his best efforts…

There were a few downsides to being shorter and this was defiantly one of them…

At one particular stop the train seemed to break quite suddenly and before Hinata had a chance to correct himself he was thrown forwards…

Straight into Kageyama, his face pushing with quite a force against his warm, muscular chest… Hinata's tried to remain calm but he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and his heart beating in his ears; he could only imaging how flushed his face looked.

Then without warning the momentum suddenly changed and Hinata was flung backwards… He could feel himself falling so in panic, without even thinking about what he was doing he grabbed towards Kageyama, hoping to find a grip before he was shot backwards.

Swinging his hands towards Kageyama shirt, he just missed, the tips of his fingers lightly skimming the dark blue fabric.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion…

Hinata was falling backwards towards the side of the seat…

He was about to knock his head on it extremely hard and there was nothing he could do to stop it…

He just squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that the knock didn't cause serious injury to the back of his head…

When he opened his eyes everything was blurry, he felt something warm on the back of his head, was it blood?

He breathed heavily expecting to be struck by pain, but it never came…

In front of him he could just about make out the outline of a face… He blinked again relieving a clearer image…

Kageyama's face…

As he inspected further he saw that Kageyama still had hold of his strap but had reached out towards him and placed his hand delicately behind Hinata's head without even a second thought…

That's was the warmth, the feel of Kageyama's protecting hand against his scalp, not blood…

Before he knew what was happening Kageyama pulled him close to his body and hugged him tight, one hand still gripping the stirrup and the other gently holding Hinata's head…

"Are you alright?" He questioned sounding a little breathless…

"Yeah…" The muffled reply said.

"Baka! Don't scare me like that."

Only now did Hinata feel that Kageyama's hand was shaking slightly along with the whole of Hinata's body… _that was really scary_, thanks to Kageyama's quick reactions he had grabbed Hinata, saving him from a probable serious injury and Hinata was thankful for that…

"Sorry…" the muffled voice came again "Thank-you."

Even after Kageyama had let go, Hinata made sure that he stayed close enough to him to make sure that even if he did fall again he would be able to grab Kageyama without having to depend on him to save his life…

Kageyama left Hinata to grab a drink while he hired the laser tag equipment. The lady at the till gave him two vests with electronic sensors dotted over them and a couple of laser guns…

"The introduction starts in 5 minutes" the lady voiced cheerfully… as Kageyama hurried back towards Hinata…

"Put this on." He said, practically throwing the vest at Hinata before the two boys made their way over to the introduction, where a large group of people were gathered around an extremely broad tall man… This man started speaking…

"In Laser tag you have 50 lives, when someone fires and hits you with the laser gun you lose a life!" The man grabs a gun and fire's it at one of the children in the front line…

"Hey!" the body retaliates as his vest lights up white to indicate that he has been shot…

"The amount of lives you have left is indicated on the back of your gun… everyone's should read 50… apart from yours." He says pointing at the boy in the front row again and smiling cheekily…

"Everyone's gun can hold 5 shots and each one takes 2 seconds to recover however running out of shots completely at any time means that you have to wait 10 seconds before you can fire again, but you will get all your shots back…"

The man fires 5 shots towards the sky and then tries to fire a sixth without success… he then wait's 10 seconds and fires 5 more times…

"The Idea of the game is to get the other team's flag and hoist yours in its place, each team has two flags … However if at any point you run out of lives then you will be unable to fire your gun or touch a flag, simple… But that's not all, when you run out of lives…"

He grabs a man standing behind him… "You actually become a healer for the other team… This is Jimmy…"

He point's at the guy again… "Jimmy has no lives left…" He points to the kid in the front row that he had previously taken a life away from

"You kid… shot Jimmy…" The kid raises his gun and fires once… he then laughs loudly as he exclaims that he has his life back…

"You see..." The broad man continues… "However this only works with people on the other team so no shooting team mates to lower their lives so that you can get back more… Well that just about covers it any questions?"

Kageyama did have a question but he would wait until he could talk to the guy one on one…

Hinata followed Kageyama like a sheep as he weaved through the crowd, heading towards the playing hall, towards the really tall guy… Kageyama started talking to the man however Hinata wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, instead he was thinking about how fantastic this guy would be at playing volleyball… Hinata could imaging him just standing next to the net with his arms at his sides as people spiked the balls continually into his face…_ I wonder if he played volleyball when he was at school… actually come to think about it he probably played basketball_…

The tall guy nodded and Kageyama thanked him…

"What was that about?" Hinata questioned.

"I'll tell you later" Kageyama explained…

The laser tag hall was dimly lit with some coloured floor light's illuminating onto pillars and walls; perfect for hiding behind…

At each end of the room was an area of pyramid shaped staging that situated a glow in the dark flag at the top, yellow for one team and orange for the other…

The whole area was very large and slanted upwards towards the middle before slanting downwards towards each of the pyramids… At the centre was a large open area with a single low block at the middle this was the half way space and as Kageyama guessed was to stop people from advancing too fast…

Thick mist swirled around the floor making the whole area look like some futuristic, alien spaceship and even Kageyama couldn't help but think that this looked cool. He quickly took a glance at Hinata…

The boy was staring wide eyed, mouth open, he seemed to be sparkling with excitement…

"When we start follow me!" Kageyama ordered, talking quietly as they followed everyone else into the room…

Hinata just nodded confidently still staring blindly at the room in awe…

"Alright 5 people of each team" the broad man boomed… "And remember, it is possible to shot your team mate so be careful"… Hinata and Kageyama remained where they were as half of the group made their way to the other end of the room…

Hinata and Kageyama were on the Orange team and would be racing to get to the Yellow flag… The four boys and a single girl in their team situated themselves at the base of their pyramid… The broad man walked over to and stood atop the platform at the centre… Kageyama was able to see him clearly however he was unable to see the other team due to the slant of the flooring… This was getting exciting!

"Ready?" the broad man shouted… as he brought a whistle towards his mouth… Everyone cheered loudly in response. Kageyama took a final look around and saw Hinata, his eye's still beaming, his body posed to sprint… This was it!

The whistle blew!

Before Kageyama had even been able to flinch Hinata had already started sprinting… straight down the middle firing his gun wildly in front of him… The rest of the team, excluding Kageyama had positioned themselves into great hiding positions or started to run around the outside, yet here Hinata was, running straight down the middle… _Does this guy have no desire to play this game properly_? Kageyama thought angrily to himself…

Meanwhile Hinata fired 5 bullets in quick succession and tried to fire more without avail, but instead of turning back he just kept running forwards.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" one teammate shouted towards Hinata but he just kept running as the other team started firing...

'_Baka'_ Kageyama thought to himself as he sprinted after Hinata, finally catching him up, grabbing him and pulling him to cover; both the boys ducking below the middle platform…

Hinata finally seemed to snap back into reality… He was no longer in suicidal barbarian mode instead normal (Or rather normal-ish) Hinata mode, as Kageyama started bellowing at him!

"Dumbass, did you even listen to the rules? You can only five bullets at a time, what the hell were you doing?"

"Sorry" Hinata replied still a little distracted… "I was thinking about how good our volleyball team would be with the tall guy on it!"

"Hinata you dumbass, He's a middle aged man…"

"Well he could always pretend?"

"What? Dress up as a school boy and played volleyball with a group of kids? Baka! He'd get arrested!"

Kageyama stared angrily into Hinata's eyes '_how can someone get so distracted that they don't even listen about how to play?_'

"How many lives do you have left?" Kageyama questioned finally focusing again on the game rather than Hinata's stupidity, looking at the back of Hinata's gun

"30!"

_What the fuck Hinata had just lost nearly half his lives within 5 seconds of starting!_

Kageyama glanced at his gun…

48…

He must have taken a couple of hits blindly following Hinata…

"What are we going to do now?" Hinata questioned, staring eagerly into Kageyama's eyes like a puppy begging for food…

Kageyama didn't want to admit it but he had kind of expected Hinata to do something stupid like this, however it didn't make him any less angrier when he did… thankfully, thanks to the talk he had with 'the tall guy' Kageyama already had a plan!

"Let's swap guns!" Kageyama said placing out his hand in anticipation…

"Why?" asked Hinata clearly not understanding this absurd order…

"I talked about this early with the big guy!" Hinata's mind flashed back to when Kageyama had had the conversation with 'the big guy' although he couldn't recall what was said…

Kageyama continued… "I asked him if you could use somebody else's gun and he told me that you are able to… He also told me that you can swap lives with people depending on whose gun you have… For example if we swap guns I would then have 30 lives and you would have 48…"

Hinata didn't really understand this explanation however he nodded anyway…

"… However we can exploit this mechanic…" A creepy, slightly disturbing, smirk spread across Kageyama face as he almost laughed the sentence "I need you to be the ultimate decoy!"

"What? So I have to soak up shots while you steal the flag… no fair!" Hinata argued his face scrunched up.

Kageyama was still smiling as he absentmindedly patted Hinata's knee, too involved in the game to feel any embarrassment "It's alright… I'll make sure you're the last one standing but you have to run as fast as you can!"

Hinata still had no idea how this was going to work but he did exactly as Kageyama had told him… He swapped guns with Kageyama and got ready to run at the signal… He had been told to get behind the opponents pyramid and to make sure he had at least two lives left when he got there… _here goes nothing!_

"Now!" Kageyama screamed and Hinata darted out from behind cover… One person on the opposing team yelled and started firing and sure enough as he started getting hit the lives started to fall… 48…44… 42…

He raised his gun and started firing back making sure not to completely run out of shots this time… He fired 4 times…

41…38… 35

He waited two seconds before firing one more shot still sprinting as fast as he could towards the pyramid…

32…29…26…

Hinata quickly weaved past a defender, he didn't know if he had managed to hit anyone with any of his bullets, it was hard to fire while running at full pelt…

22… 18… 15

Everyone's attention was on him… All five guys were now firing unforgivingly at Hinata as he quickly approached the last line of defence… 4 guys stood in a line desperately defending the flag… However Hinata wasn't heading to the flag.

13… 12… 9…

He shot past the line of guards making his way around the left side of the pyramid where Kageyama had instructed him to go. He stopped running and fired the remaining shots that he had left…

7…6…4

The mist was very thick here and although he was out of sight from the guys for a second he was by no means safe… He took a glance at his gun 4 lives left…

He saw the dark shadow of someone moving in the mist up ahead towards the right side of the pyramid…

One of the other team rushed around the other corner spotting Hinata and again started shooting…

3…2… He couldn't lose any more lives however the opponent couldn't shoot anymore… The guys vest lit up green to show that he was completely out of lives… shorting him now would mean gaining lives back, Hinata regretted firing his last shot when he did otherwise he would have taken opportunity of this as the opponent quickly shuffles away…

Unfortunately this moment of success is short lived as the other four opponents have moved to better positions and are again firing at Hinata.

1…

"Kageyama!" Hinata shouted in frustration… "Now! It has to be now!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion Hinata holds up his hand above his head and closes his eyes… Kageyama can see the guys behind Hinata about to fire… with his eyes still closed Hinata tosses the gun in his general direction…

'Now!' Kageyama thought to himself…

Standing up out of the fog, Kageyama chucks his gun (Hinata's old one) directly into Hinata's hands and quickly leaps to grab the one that Hinata had just thrown with his eye's closed… he quickly took a look at the reading… sure enough…

1 life left… Hinata had screwed up…

He ran from where he was hiding in the shadows towards Hinata… thankfully the bright colours of Hinata's flashing chest piece as he was losing more lives was more than a big enough distraction to keep Kageyama hidden… Kageyama now had 1 life and Hinata had about 30 and 5 more shots, thanks to the swapping of guns…

Once again everyone's attention was on Hinata's and nobody had noticed Kageyama, crouched behind Hinata using him as a human shield… Hinata walked himself forwards up the pyramid still shooting until he was stood right in front of the flag blocking everyone's view of it…

27…24…20…

Hinata could see the members of his team… by now they had advanced forwards, just past the middle section and were shooting their opponents in the backs as they were distracted by Hinata… The ultimate decoy!

16…14…11…

Hinata waited another two seconds before firing another shot however he was getting damage faster than he was able to dish it out with four people shooting only at him…

6…5…3…

Again everything went in slow motion… He could sense Kageyama fiddling with the flag behind him… '_Please hurry up'_ he thought to himself… as he takes another shot and received two…

1…

And no bullets.

1 life left… Kageyama had lied to him… He'd said that Hinata needed two lives left when he reached Kageyama however that was only a precaution… In a way he knew that Hinata would muck up…

Seems like Hinata would be the last one standing then…

In an instant Kageyama stands up and fires a single shot… It hit's an opponent causing his chest plate to turn green indicating that he is out of lives…

Kageyama then proceeds to fire another 4 shots at lighting quick speed… before pushing the gun into Hinata's hand… Hinata now holds both guns… One reading 0 and the other reading 5… Kageyama's chest plate lights up green… He's out…

Hinata steps back in amazement at Kageyama's actions… _How did he know that guy had one life left? He wasn't even watching…_ _why did he give those lives to me I'm only the decoy? We can't win if Kageyama has no lives so…_

"Why?" Hinata questions, staring at Kageyama…

Kageyama smiles again a little creepily before stepping away from the flag pole revealing an Orange flag secured onto it…

"Because he had already won!" Kageyama reply's with crooked eye brows as everyone stares at the duo, which had just two teamed five guys, with open mouths…

The tall man walks up to the boys stood at the top of the pyramid and taps Hinata on the shoulder… "Great play Kid." The man declares in a humble voice… "How long had you been planning that?"

"Oh…" Hinata smiled up at the tall man… "Kageyama just told me what to do and I did it… I didn't know that it would actually work…"

'The tall guy' has an expression on his face, half shock, half amazement and half fear… He couldn't believe that the two boys were able to pull off a play as in depth and complicated as that, perfectly with seemingly no preparation…

"Wow you must have really trusted him…" 'The tall guy' finally says after picking his jaw up off the floor.

"100%!" Hinata beams cutely as he rubs the back of his head with the hand not holding the two laser guns…

Kageyama looks away awkwardly, his face a fantastic shade of red. With the adrenaline from the game now wearing away and Kageyama's mind coming back to reality… He can't help but blush as he tries not to believe that in that moment those words made his heart flutter and he felt so happy that he just wanted to grab Hinata around the waist and spin him around and…

Kageyama sprinted towards the exit his face turning an almost impossible shade of red, Hinata shouting after him…

'_Snap out of it!' _Kageyama thought to himself. '_You didn't just think that! You didn't just think that you wanted to… Kiss him_...'

'_Just then, I really thought about kissing Hinata? Why would I think that? He's only going to reject me anyway… Eventually!'_

Kageyama didn't stop sprinting until he reached the toilets were he promptly locked himself in a stall, slamming the door behind him and slumped himself down onto the toilet seat… his head falling to his hands as his fingers digging into his temples clutching tightly at his hair…

'_Wake up Kageyama… How could you be so stupid? There's no way he likes you. Even if you did hear him talking in the shower there's no way that he meant it… It's just too good to be true!'_

Kageyama couldn't remember how long he spend locked away in the tiny stall but he didn't care is mind was too busy racing with thoughts to worry about the time. Only when he noticed how dark the sky had got from outside a tiny, frosted window but he decide to emerge and find Hinata.

**Thanks guys... Lets hope these guys can clear up this little mess next time... P.S Did you understand what was going on? I'm really worried that some of the rules don't make sense...**


	4. Confessions and Kisses

**Thank-you so much for reading this far... It really means a lot to me... This is the finally chapter so I hope you enjoy this ending as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^ please R&R**

The early spring sun had started to set as the two boys made their way onto the train…

Somehow Hinata had managed to spend the entire day searching for Kageyama, only stopping for lunch and when he did eventually find him, pacing up and down one of the corridors of the laser tag centre, Kageyama had refused to look his direction and stormed away towards the train station…

'_Something must be bothering him'_ Hinata thought to himself but thought it best not to pry. If it had been any normal day he would have questioned him without hesitation however after the events of last night Hinata's response to this kind of situation had changed as Hinata didn't want to worry or embarrass Kageyama anymore than he already had, that is, if it _did_ have something to do with _that_. To be honest Hinata didn't know what to think anymore…

He had tried to think more about it. About him and Kageyama together but it had been too hard to concentrate on while he was playing laser tag and Hinata was enjoying himself too much to let his mind wander to anything other than the game.

However, after Kageyama had disappeared Hinata had had plenty of time to think about how he was going to tell Kageyama about how _he_ felt… About the whole dating thing. He just hoped that that _was_ what Kageyama meant when he had said… _'I never hated you, just how I felt about you.' _

Hinata just hoped that he hadn't misunderstood.

After the partially taxing game the two boys were now completely exhausted. They slumped down onto the train seat, Hinata's head hidden under the hood of the Grey jumper that Kageyama had let him borrow that morning. Kageyama was still looking everywhere except Hinata…

Unlike this morning the train carriage was now almost empty with now only an old man with a six pack of beers at the front of the carriage and a mother cradling a sleeping toddler at the back of the carriage.

Hinata huddled up to the banister and pulled the hood further down to cover most of his face as he tried to word what he was about to say in his head… The more he thought about it the worse the whole idea sounded. He again recalled what Kageyama had said to him '_I never hated you just how I felt about you_…' That _was_ a confession, it couldn't be anything _but_ a confession, yet this didn't calm Hinata's racing nerves… Hinata just wanted to make sure; make sure that_ was_ what Kageyama meant before jumping to conclusions and giving a reply where a reply wasn't needed, or even wanted…

The train stopped at platform. The two final people on the carriage disembarked leaving the carriage completely deserted apart from the two young boys that sat awkwardly alone on the seat… Kageyama shuffled slightly, moving away from Hinata a little almost as if being completely alone with him made him uncomfortable, clearing his throat as he did…

This made Hinata reconsider again… Now would be the perfect opportunity to ask him and he may never get another chance with the two of them completely alone together. He had to ask; nothing too serious, just enough to confirm what Kageyama had meant the night before.

Kageyama couldn't even look at Hinata without getting angry with himself… He hated it how much he loved him, yet he just couldn't bring himself to properly clear up the situation… He just wanted to shout it as loud as he could… '_Hinata I love you! I know you don't feel the same way but please don't ever leave me…' _That's what he wanted to say but he didn't have to confidence. To say it, or hear what Hinata wouldn't inevitably say afterwards…

So the boys continued to sit in silence until Hinata finally spoke…

"About last night…" His voice surprisingly clear and loud… thankfully there was nobody else left on the carriage to make this moment anymore embarrassing, however Kageyama still kind of hoped that there had been people still here, as it probably would have prevented Hinata from talking in the first place…

No! Kageyama didn't want to hear it. He didn't want Hinata to say it, he didn't want to get rejected... again…

He knew it was all impossible… Impossible that Hinata would like a guy… Impossible that Hinata would like him of all people… Impossible that things could stay the same between them after this… He didn't want to hear what Hinata was about to say… He didn't want to know… He had to stop this.

"It's fine… I don't want an answer!" Kageyama replied desperately, his head still turned looking away from Hinata.

'_An answer?' _Hinata thought to himself,_ 'He was expecting an answer? So it was a confession and Kageyama was expecting a response? Why did he always have to be so cryptic?'_

"But I want to give you an answ-" Hinata didn't have time to even finish his sentence before he was cut off by Kageyama's sudden, desperate shouting.

"No seriously Hinata! I don't want to know!" Kagayama pushed himself to his feet. He had finally turned around and was now staring angrily towards Hinata's eyes… No not angrily, desperately… Kageyama was desperate!

Hinata could feel the colour changing in his cheeks… His heart was already beating faster than it needed to be but now it was in overdrive! Hinata stared back at Kageyama towering over him and tried to reply however the only sound that escaped his lips was just an inaudible squeak…

"What?" Kageyama shouted back almost twice as loud as before… He bent down slightly… Now their faces were only inches apart… '_Why is Kageyama so upset_?' Hinata thought to himself, his heart in his throat. He could feel tears swelling in his eyes and the cold, wet sensation as one rolled down his cheek…

Hinata wasn't crying because he was scared of Kageyama. It was just thathee just looked so sad and scared, and that made Hinata sad too… '_Why was this happening? Why is Kageyama suddenly being like this_?'

He didn't care what Kageyama wanted… Hinata was going to comfort him, to stop him from being like this… He took a deep breath… He felt just as nervous right now as he did just before he served at a crucial point in a game… He could mess it up before it had even started but he wouldn't mess this up!

"I said yes!" Hinata shouted back, tears now streaming down his face…

Kageyama's heart flipped. His whole body suddenly felt warm and his anger and fear seemed to disperse completely… He stared down at Hinata wide eyed, Hinata's cheeks soaked in tears as the orange hair boy stared embarrassingly at Kageyama… _Had he just heard that right?_

"Yes… What?" Kageyama asked almost as a whisper, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Silence…. Hinata wasn't even looking at him, just staring at the floor.

The train rocked slightly… but before Kageyama had a chance to regain his balance Hinata had suddenly grabbed his shirt, pulling Kageyama towards him… Instinctively Kageyama put his hands out to stop himself as he lost his balance and tumbled towards the seat, however instead of his hands finding the cushion of the seat, one found Hinata's thigh, the other Hinata's shoulder, pushing him into the back rest; his knee resting on the seat in the gap between Hinata's legs…

And Hinata's lips against his….

Hinata's hand was still gripping hard to Kageyama shirt as the sudden realisation of what was happening struck Kageyama, his heart now beating faster than ever… Kageyama couldn't help himself, even if it had been an accident he couldn't help himself… He kissed back… He clenches his hand hard against Hinata's thigh as his other hand makes its way from Hinata's shoulder towards his soft, orange hair.

Hinata pulls the hand that isn't situated against Kageyama chest around his waist… Kageyama deepens the kiss, pushing back a little against Hinata…

Hinata _had_ grabbed Kageyama… he didn't mean to, he just did it without thinking. However he hadn't expected Kageyama to fall on him with the force he did (The bump of the train was too blame for that) however he couldn't say that he really minded. It was only meant to be a peck but instead they had their lips held against each other's…

The two boys eventually, tentatively pull away… Hinata speaks a little breathlessly, staring up into Kageyama dark blue eyes, determined to finish answering Kageyama question… "Yes! I accept your feelings... and…" Hinata's glances away for a second before looking back… more confidence in his words this time "…And… I return them!"

Both boys glowing red with embarrassment, but in a good way… Kageyama was glad there was no one else on the train.

"You Dumbass!" Kageyama says as he wipes a tear away from Hinata's soft face as the orange haired boy continues to stare at Kageyama, a smile slowly stretching across his face…

"Sorry for… grabbing you like that." Hinata whispers, but without any further words Kageyama grabs Hinata, lifting him slightly so that Kageyama is now sat on the seat with Hinata sat sideways on his lap…

Kageyama wraps his arms around the shorter boy as Hinata buries his head into Kageyama's chest…

"Sorry for grabbing you like _that_!" Kageyama replies with a chuckle but Hinata just curls up even tighter lifting his legs onto the seat.

Quiet spreads through the train carriage "Why do you do this to me?" Kageyama questions quietly.

All he gets is a muffled whimper as a response… Kageyama can feel his top getting slightly damp and a stunted sniff from Hinata proves that he boy is crying again… Kageyama squeezes the boy even more, nestling his head into Hinata's shoulder…

"I don't hate you, you know?" Kageyama whispers again, quietly into Hinata's ear and he feels Hinata shiver before Hinata suddenly finally replies…

"I love you too…"

"I never said _that_ Dumbass!" Kageyama replies quickly, quite taken aback by this sudden declaration…

Hinata removes his head from Kageyama chest and looks up, longingly towards Kageyama's stunned gaze…

"But you meant it…" Hinata says softly, completely calm although the red tinge on this face would suggest otherwise… Hinata keeps staring until Kageyama finally breaks down…

"Fine! I love you… too" Kageyama blurts out, stuttering towards the end but even he can't hide the small grin spreading across his face… Hinata buries his head into Kageyama chest again…

"Yeah… 100%" Hinata too grinning uncontrollably as Kageyama touch warms his entire body…

The End...

**Wow... You made it... I'm proud of you; please R&R ^_^**


End file.
